Chapter 5: Right on Track
The fifth chapter of the Campaign is called "Right on Track" and is set in Forever Fall. Still guided by Professor Oobleck the player(s) attempt to follow the mysterious tracks through the forest. There are 4 artifacts to be found in this Chapter. Encounters Numbers are taken from Single Player, Normal difficulty. Encounter 1 Left: '''4 Beowolves, then 5 Creeps '''OR 2 Beowolves, then 1 Alpha Creep Right: '''1 Ursa, then 3 Creeps, then 4 Beowolves, '''OR 2 Ursai, then 4 Beowolves, OR 8 Beowolves Encounter 2 * 12 Beowolves then 2 Alpha Creeps OR * 16 Beowolves, then 1 Alpha Creep, then 1 Alpha Beowolf OR * 12 Beowolves, then 1 Alpha Creep OR * 16 Beowolves, then 3 Alpha Creeps OR * 1 Ursa, then 3 Creeps, then 8 Beowolves, then 2 Alpha Creeps OR * 8 Beowolves, then 1 Alpha Beowolf, then 1 Ursa, then 9 Creeps, then 2 Alpha Creeps OR * 1 Ursa, then 3 Creeps, then 8 Beowolves, then 1 Alpha Beowolf OR * 12 Beowolves, then 3 Alpha Creeps, then 1 Alpha Beowolf, then 10 Creeps Encounter 3 8 Beowolves, then 1 Alpha Beowolf OR 2 Ursai, then 4 Beowolves OR 4 Beowolves, then 2 Alpha Creeps Encounter 4 Wave 1: '''8 Beowolves '''OR 4 Beowolves, then 5 Creeps OR '''9 Creeps '''Wave 2: 4 Beowolves, then 1 Alpha Beowolf OR 1 Ursa, then 3 Creeps, then 4 Beowolves OR 4 Beowolves, then 2 Alpha Creeps Wave 3: '''9 Creeps '''OR 2 Ursai, then 4 Beowolves OR 5 Creeps, then 4 Beowolves Wave 4: '''8 Beowolves, then 1 Alpha Beowolf '''OR 4 Beowolves, then 5 Creeps OR 1 Ursa, then 3 Creeps, then 4 Beowolves OR 9 Creeps Wave 5: '1 Mutant Beowolf Transcript ''Encounter 1 One of (that's being played): * '''Ruby: Looks like we need to find a key. * Weiss: We should look arround for a way to open these doors. * Blake: Maybe we should look around for clues. * Yang: We need to find a key thingy. * Jaune: Alright. We gotta get past these doors or we'll never find the tracks! * Nora: The key to getting these doors open... is a key! Ha! * Pyrrha: Hm. These doors require a key! Let's look around. * Ren: Let’s find the key! Should be easy enough. When finding a key '' One of (that's being played): * 'Ruby: Found something! * '''Weiss: Let's see if this works. * Blake: This looks promising. * Yang: Got it! * Jaune: Hey, I got a key right here! * Nora: Bingo! * Pyrrha: Found it! * Ren: Key located. Open door One of (that's being played): * Ruby: This way, team! * Weiss: This way seems better. * Blake: Let's head over there. * Yang: Come on guys, let's go! * Jaune: Alright, this way! * Nora: Come on come on come on! That-a-way! * Pyrrha: Shall we proceed? * Ren: The path is open. Encounter 1 - Left Path One of (that's being played): * Ruby: Ooh! More Grimm! * Weiss: Didn't we beat these guys already? * Blake: Let's clear this place out. * Yang: Fight mode, activate. * Jaune: Careful! The grimm in Forever Fall don't mess around... Trust me on that... * Nora: More grimm! I've been waiting for this! * Pyrrha: Grimm! We can get through this together! * Ren: Stay alert. We’re not alone. Encounter 1 - Right Path One of (that's being played): * Ruby: I can clear this, no problem! * Weiss: Hmmm, it's probably no accident these columns are here. * Blake: Looks like I can jump across. * Yang: Oh look, a cleverly disguised jumping puzzle. * Jaune: Wait a sec, where do these columns lead? * Nora: Ooh, OOH! Bet I can jump across these steps! * Pyrrha: Hmm, feels like a puzzle! I love puzzles! * Ren: These ancient steps must lead somewhere. Encounter 2 One of (that's being played): * Ruby: Oooooo, pretty leaves. * Weiss: That tree is beautiful. * [[Blake Belladonna|B'lake']]: That's enormous. * Yang: Awwww who wants to share a sappy moment with me under the tree? * Jaune: That might be the biggest tree I've ever seen. * Nora: IT'S SO PRETTY, DO WE HAVE TIME TO STOP FOR A PICTURE? * Pyrrha: Wow... That tree is magnificent! * Ren: Forever fall truly is beautiful. Mutant Creep One of (that's being played): * Ruby: surprised Oh! Another strange looking Grimm?! * Weiss: Another green one. Uh, this is not a good sign. * Blake: What's wrong with these Grimm? * Yang: What's green, ugly, and about to have both of my fists in its face? * Jaune: screams Did you see that thing?! * Nora: A GREEN ONE?! WOO kill it! Kiiiilllll iiiitttt! * Pyrrha: Now that's a strange looking creature! * Ren: I’ve seen plenty of grimm but nothing quite like that. Oobleck: 'This is indeed concerning... those mutated Grimm you fought in Mountain Glenn were no fluke. Now we know there are more of them. Follow those train tracks uphill and maybe we can find out where they're coming from? ''Encounter 3 One of (that's being played): * '''Ruby: Up we go! * Weiss: Proper form is still important here. * Blake: Up this hill over here. * Yang: Careful guys, you wouldn't want to trip and... Forever Fall... Eh? Amiright? * Jaune: Ugh, we gotta be close, I can feel it! * Nora: Oh, OH! We should get some tree sap for the trip home! sound Tastyyyyy! * Pyrrha: One last push up the hill, come on! * Ren: I think it’s fair to say today’s been a bit of an… uphill battle? snicker Encounter 4, waves 1, 2, 3 and 4 One of (that's being played): * Ruby: Look at the size of that thing! * Weiss: Oh oh! Stick together! * Blake: Let's take this thing down. * Yang: This guy thinks he's real tough. * Jaune: Great! As if the regular grimm weren't bad enough! * Nora: Alright weirdos! Your glowy guts are going all over this hammer. * Pyrrha: Get ready! And watch each others' backs! * Ren: Is that a beowolf? What happened to it? Encounter 4, wave 5 Oobleck: Team! That was an incredible display of fighting mastery. We must get to the source of where these mutated monstrosities are coming from, and most importantly - who's behind it. I sense we're getting close! If you can manage to get to the end of the rail line, we just might find the answers we need. Trivia * You can completely skip over getting the key to open one of the doors at the start of the level. With some minor platforming, you can jump onto the fallen pillars near the door, onto the tree, and jump over the right door. * Like in previous chapters with alternate paths, you can make your way onto the path you didn't get. In this chapter, it's easier. Complete encounter 2, and then simply jump up the hill you didn't come down. This way, you can get the artifact on the alternate path you didn't get. * Picking up the artfiact on the right path, after doing some minor if not obvious platforming, will unlock the 'Cleverly Disguised Jumping Puzzle' secret achievement. * Monty's signature is hidden in this level, as an easter egg. It can be found where Encounter 3 is. Gallery 20170224203942_1.jpg 20170224204005_1.jpg 20170224204045_1.jpg 20170224204204_1.jpg 20170224204405_1.jpg 20170224204542_1.jpg 20170224204550_1.jpg Category:Chapter